References, Trivia
Blackjack * Name Meaning ** Jack: ''a slang word meaning "man" ** ''Edward: ''Means "rich guard" ** ''Alphonse: ''French version of Alphonso; meaning "noble and ready" ** ''Sanchez: ''Americanized version of a name meaning "son of Sancho"; meaning "saintly, holy" ** ''Sigma: Shortened Version of Sigmund; Derived from the Germanic elements ''sigu "victory" and mund "protector" ** ''Ventura: ''Means "good fortune" in Italian * Weaponry ** ''Zachariah (meaning "Yahweh remembers" and named after the angel) is the holy sword, designed after multiple variants of the cross. ** Raphael ''(meaning "God heals" and named after the archangel) is his large cross shaped item, doubling as both a large railgun and a holder for many smaller guns. It is a reference to Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun and his large cross shaped gun "The Punisher". ** ''Luck ''(success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions.) is his deck of 50 magical cards, based around the powers of the mutant Gambit from the Marvel X-Men series. * Quotes ** "''There's not many perfect pairs of breasts in the world, it'd be a shame to damage yours" ''is a reference to a similar quote said by Wesley in the 1987 movie "The Princess Bride" * Design ** He has a scar on his right cheek, which is a reference to Bardock from Dragon Ball Z * Moveset ** ''Zenkai Boost: ''The Zenkai Boost (Zenkai meaning "The Last Time" in Japanese), is a reference to Dragon Ball Z's Saiyans who also have the Zenkai Boost. ** ''Fighting Style: ''His "Street Fighting" style is a reference to the Street Fighter Series of video games. ** ''Shockwave Kick, Crossing Combination, Ultimate Knuckle, Vision Smash, Victory Rush, God Shock Flash: ''These are all reference to a list of Dragon Ball Z moves, ** ''Nail Gun: ''A reference to the "Special Beam Cannon" from Dragon Ball Z, and a line from Dragon Ball Z Abridged * AU Versions ** ''Murder ''(meaning: the unlawful premeditated killing of one human being by another.) *** His main weapon is ''Lucifer ''(meaning; "bringing light) a large claymore that is used in battle with one hand, it's name is a reference to the bible and shows Murder's thoughts on what he is doing. Wielding it with one hand is also a reference, specifically to the ''Final Fantasy 7 ''protagonist Cloud Strife *** His color scheme is white and purple, with his magic color being ''purple, Purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red. Purple is associated with royalty. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It conveys wealth and extravagance. Purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic. ** Anti-Jack *** His main weapons are two swords named Sin ''(an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law.) and ''Salvation (preservation or deliverance from harm, ruin, or loss) which in themselves are a reference to the twin swords of Sin and Salvation wielded by DC's Azrael. *** His color scheme is red and black, with his magic color being red, ed is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. *** During one scene, Anti-Jack stabbed a chain into someone tied them to his motorcycle and revved it, making them be dragged away while screaming. The mix of the flame motif, motorcycle and chain are a reference to Marvel's Ghost Rider. ** Lucid ''(experienced with the dreamer feeling awake, aware of dreaming, and able to control events consciously.) *** His main "weapon" are his tentacles, which are actually produced by ''Jikan ''(a god of the world using this jack as a hiding place, japanese for "time"). These tentacles themselves are made of some black liquid like substance and is a slight reference to Marvel's Symbiotes. *** His color scheme is yellow and purple, his magic color being ''yellow, yellow is the color of sunshine. It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy. ** Error ''(a mistake.) *** His main "weapon" is a set of wires connected to the game's coding, which is a reference in general to Error!Sans. *** His color scheme is Blue and gray, his magic color being ''Blue, ''Blue is the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. ** ''Horror '' (an intense feeling of fear, shock, or disgust) *** His design and weaponry are based on the legendary slasher character, Jason Voorhees. *** His main weapon is a machete named ''Azazel ''(scapegoat) *** His color scheme is green and gray, his magic color being ''Green, Green is the color of nature. It symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. Green has strong emotional correspondence with safety. Dark green is also commonly associated with money. ** Mercenary ''(a person primarily concerned with material reward at the expense of ethics.) *** His main weapon is a short katana style blade named ''Tyrael ''(Angel of justice) *** His main weaponry are based on famous assassins from media **** His main melee weapons include his blade Michael and a bo staff named ''Cain (acquired), one of two staves wielded by him and his brother. The combination of weapons is a reference to the DC mercenary Deathstroke. **** He also has two gauntlets that contain a multitude of weapons including two wrist mounted machine guns and an underhand harpoon. These are references to Deadshot and Scorpion respectively. ** Western!Jack *** His twin revolvers are named Peacekeeper ''(A person who tries to keep things peaceful, often by mediating conflicts or calming people down.) and ''The Colt, The Peacekeeper is a reference to Overwatch's McCree's revolver Peacekeeper, and The Colt is a reference to Supernatural's pistol The Colt. *** He also carries around a Winchester Rifle named ''Ryder ''(mounted warrior), which is a reference to the Red Ryder BB gun. *** He carries around a small hunting knife named ''Castiel ''(shield of God) which is a reference to Supernatural *** His design is a mix of Blackjack, McCree (From Overwatch) and John Marston (From Red Dead Redemption.)